Maximum Deletion
by ChaosCarlos
Summary: After Canary Wharf a Cyberman recieves new programs and directives.


Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or Torchwood. They belong to the BBC.

Just a little something I was thinking about one day, what happened to the Cybermen who were upgraded after the dimentional shift and had no _'void stuff'_ on them?

* * *

The Cyberman, never tiring and ever lasting began the new tasks it had been programed to complete. Ever since Canary Wharf the few remaining Cybermen, those who had been '_upgraded_' after the dimentional shift and hadn't been sucked back into the void or destroyed by the military, had either been _deleted_ or recieved new programing, new tasks to complete.

And so that is how the Cyberman who had once been Mark Williams found itself deleting the unwanted waste.

"_Delete. Delete. Delete. Delete._"

Just as the Cyberman had reached it's forty-seventh successful deletion within the last hour, the door opened and the head of Tourchwood Cardiff, Captain Jack Harkness walked in.

"Hey there Howard, how you doin'?"

The Cyberman turned to look at the man who had labeled it with the designation '_Howard_'. It's programing informing it that reporting its current progress when asked by a suprior unit took priority over the task, unless the task currently performed had a threat assasment of deletion, damage or health risk to either itself, other lifeforms (_mostly humans_), human built structures, the environment or the world in general, greater than 36.9 per-cent.

"_I am excercising maximum deletion, Captain. My task should be complete in approximately ten minutes._"

"That's good news Howard! I'll leave you to it then."

"_Affirmative Captain._"

Just as Jack turned to leave the room he heard the Cyberman continuing it's task.

"_Delete. Delete. Delete. Delete...._"

The door closed behind him and he walked on back towards the Hub whistling a little ditty, he was having a good day! However just as he was about to talk one of his underlings into getting some take-away their most recent addition Martha Jones came marching up to him, a scowl set firmly on her beautiful face.

"Jack!"

"Martha! Good to see you, sorry I can't chat right now got lots to do!"

And he almost made it, but....

"Not so fast Harkness!! You stay right where you are!"

"Martha..."

"Don't you Martha me! You've got that Cyberman deleting your junk mail again haven't you!?"

Knowing that playing dumb as to what she was talking about would just get him into deeper trouble, he nodded sheepishly and looked at her with those big ol' innocent eyes of his.

"But he's so good at it! Plus you should hear the satisfaction in his voice when he says '_delete_'. How could I deny him that?"

"He can't feel any satisfaction, since he doesn't have any emotions due to his emotional inhibitor! It's inhumane! He used to be a human being!"

"Well now he's an upgraded-human _doing!_" He smiled cheekily, but soon sobered as the scowl on her face turned thunderous. Trying to think of something to get him out of this he quickly went on. "What are we suppost to do with him? Kill him? Turn off the inhibitor? Put him in storage?"

Seeing her thunderous expression return to the calmer scowl she had before, he continued, desperately hoping he'd be able to get himself out of a serious first class tounge-lashing. And so he went on.

"We turn him off, that'll kill him and killing him would put us in the Doctor's bad books. Turning off the inhibitor would drive him insane and literally blow his mind. And don't even get me started on keeping him in storage, that's just disturbing on so many levels."

Martha still scowling, but more due to not getting to perform the A-Grade tounge-lashing she'd hoped for, decided he had a point but still, there were better things for it to do than sort through the hundreds of junk e-mails Jack received due to his careless subscriptions to random newsletters and Yahoo Groups.

"Well give him something else to do then! Like keeping an eye on the Weevils in lock up, or sorting through reports for any suspicious alien activity. Just anything _except_ deleting your junk mail!"

"Alright, alright...jeez...you're almost as bad as the Doctor." Her scowl almost turned thunderous again....almost.

"Don't make me hit you." And with that she left him to go back to his office to find Howard something else to do. Sighing he did just that.

"I wonder if he's any good at Halo?"

* * *

Hoped you liked it and as always, R&R is most welcome.


End file.
